Talk:Projections (episode)
Pics Can someone get a pic of Barclay and The Doctor? Moo Cow 06:09, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) I summarized the episode the best I could, it might not be 100% accurate, can someone review it please? :It's being shown on SPIKE now, I'll review it. Kojiro Vance | Talk 14:45, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::I edited it, is it ok? ::"Computer, delete Paris." ''- the Doctor ::Lieutendant Tom Paris' Apprentice 01:31, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Bottle Show? How is this episode a bottle show if there is a special guest star (Dwight Schulz)? :Depends on your definition of Major Guest Star. Considering that Reginald Barclay is a fairly defined character I'd say he isn't really a special guest star but some others might disagree. However the current consensus appears to follow that definition. – Morder 08:38, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::A bottle show has a minimum of guest stars, not neccesarily zero guest stars. Whether something is a bottle show or not depends more on the sets used(existing ones versus building new ones, which is expensive)--31dot 10:53, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Makes sense. Thanks for answering so quickly... Doctor's voice I watched this episode on Spike recently and noticed that the Doctor's voice seemed much lower than usual. Later, my wife watched it on DVR and mentioned that the Doctor's voice seemed much lower than usual. Since we noticed this independently, it seems that there might be something to it. It might be just a bit of trivia, but did Robert Picardo have a cold or anything like that during the filming of this episode? 01:39, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :I seem to recall Bob saying he didn't enjoy himself on one of the episodes because he was suffering from a cold or the flu. I can't remember which episode it was, though; it could have been this one. --From Andoria with Love 09:11, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Removed * The TNG episode features a similar plot device, with Beverly Crusher finding herself alone aboard the and having to figure out her situation through conversation with the computer. It is also similar to in that the main character must decide which of two realities is the correct one. Jonathan Frakes was heavily involved in both episodes (as actor and director, respectively.) Removed the above, as we only note deliberate similarities. It can be put back if there is evidence of such.--31dot 20:53, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Total Recall Anyone else notice the similarities to Total Recall? Him doubting if everything is real or a simulation, them sending someone in to convince him it's all a simulation and he has to do something to escape, then sending in his wife, and he has to start the reactor/blow up the warp core?– Neotechni 07:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Barclay helped design the Emergency Medical Hologram At one point in the episode, Barclay's hologram tells the Doctor that he was on the engineering team who designed the Emergency Medical Hologram. Barclay states that his job was to develop the Doctor's interpersonal skills. I think this explains quite a bit. Hehehe. :IIRC, that isn't necessarily the real Barclay, though. --Defiant 07:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC)